


The Candle or The Mirror: Short Stories

by old_and_new_friends



Series: The Candle or The Mirror [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Aunt and nephew bonding, Multi, Siblings, Tattoos, Teenage Drama, birds and the bees talk, outside pov, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: A collection of short stories that fit into the main storyline.Latest Chapter: With the Sons of Agni gone, the Lower Ring resistance settles into a less frantic routine. Junji came to spend all his free time at the clinic Rohan and his son Biju ran. If Junji had a more personal reason for being there all the time, that was his business. Until Biju made it his too.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Iroh II & Izumi's Daughter, Iroh II & June (Avatar), Iroh II & Kya II, Ursa II & Iroh II
Series: The Candle or The Mirror [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668550
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Little Sister, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are posted at the beginning of each chapter if applicable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa and Bolin contemplate on their missing brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

Ursa knew her brother was a rather, awkward, individual but the letter she found sitting on her desk was a mess and a half. Never mind that it somehow appeared on her desk overnight and no one claimed to have delivered it. Never mind the fact that it claimed he was being sent by Agni to an alternate timeline to save the multiverse or whatever that nonsense was about. Never mind that he was supposedly with the missing detective from Republic City that had Team Avatar searching frantically across the entire world.

He honestly thought that his people hated him. He honestly thought she would hate him for not wanting to rule. He honestly thought she would hate him for wanting to be happy.

He was such an idiot.

The Fire Nation loved Iroh. Oh yes, they thought him odd but he was their odd turtleduck. How could she hate her brother for leaving her with a title she was more that prepared to take in his stead, and had in fact been planning to take up, assuming her brother ever worked up the nerve to abdicate. She would never hate him for wanting to find happiness in this world. Jasmine could be mad at her and her brother and the royal family for this humiliation, all she wanted. Iroh wasn’t a status symbol for her to drag around.

No, Ursa hated her brother, because his dumbass left her here to pick up the mess of his disappearance right before a funeral, a wedding, and a coronation.

She, as much as she hated to, had burned his letter. It wasn’t something anyone needed to come across. She may have kept the ending, where her brother lovingly wrote about missing her greatly everyday and wishing he didn’t have to leave her behind.

It was a sentiment found in most of their recent goodbyes. Having a brother who constantly traveled into dangerous areas was just as bad as having a father who did the same. At least her father was safe now, tucked up in the air temples, barely ever to be seen again.

Iroh could be anywhere, in anytime, for all she knew. Though she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that told her, more than likely, her brother was stuck in the time of The Hundred Year War.

She missed him.

The last time she had seen her brother had been at a family dinner in Republic City. He hadn’t looked very healthy, and in fact appeared drawn out and near a breaking point.

Ursa didn’t realize that breaking point would involve time travel. Only her brother could be this odd.

-=-=-=-

Bolin stared at the letter on his desk numbly. He knew his brother had been struggling, but this, Bolin never would have imagined this.

Mako’s letter only briefly touched on why he was leaving. Something odd about spirits and time travel and General Iroh.

The rest of the letter was an out pouring of his brother’s bottled up, always bottled up, never spoken out loud, feelings. Bolin didn’t mean to ignore his brother. It was just having to assist President Moon with the huge military shift that would come from loosing General Iroh had been a nightmare and a half.

Now Bolin was experiencing an even bigger nightmare. Not only had General Iroh disappeared but so had his brother. 

His big brother was gone, somewhere Bolin couldn’t follow.

Growing up Bolin had lived and thrived in his brother’s shadow but after meeting Korra, Mako’s shadow started feeling too restrictive for him. He stretched out and went places his brother never bothered to go, but Bolin always had that safe space to return to when things went south.

He wasn’t sure what to do without it.

The last few months he had walked with sure and true footsteps through his life but since Mako’s disappearance Bolin felt like he could do nothing but stumble.

Opal was a spirit sent gift during this time. Her sweet and upbeat attitude helped Bolin through each day, but she didn’t really understand, none of them did.

Chief Beifong had stopped by his apartment when it became clear that Mako wasn’t just ignoring people. If she was surprised to find him already well aware of his brother’s disappearance, she didn’t say anything. She simply sat with Bolin for a while and explained what she and Mako had last spoken about.

Had he really missed just how lonely his brother had gotten? Was it really that easy for someone to slip through the cracks?

Korra despite her best efforts wasn’t helping in the slightest. She, without the knowledge of Mako’s letter buried deep in Bolin’s closet, assumed that Mako had run off because of her wedding announcement.

It wasn’t too out there of an idea, and Bolin might have gone alone with her, had he not known better. 

She and the others could search every corner of the world all they wanted. They wouldn’t find Mako, not in this time.

No, Mako was long gone. Bolin didn’t know when he went to but he had a few guesses and none of them seemed like places he would want his brother.

Bolin had watched his brother have metal breakdowns before but they never ended in time travel until now. Only his brother could be this odd.

-=-=-=-

Her grandfather’s funeral had passed. It was one of the hardest things Ursa ever had to go through and without her brother it was nearly unbearable.

Her mother had decided to put off her abdication for another few years for Ursa to adjust, never mind that Ursa was more than prepared.

The only issue Ursa faced for now were the tabloids. The tabloids were pissing Ursa off, badly.

The missing General and Detective were still hot topics even a month later. News outlets had seemingly put two and two together and realized they must have disappeared together.

It was extremely frustrating how someone could be so right and wrong at the same time. They did disappear together but not because of the spirit-crossed lovers story the tabloids were spitting out. 

Iroh would be absolutely horrified to know the tabloids were printing about him being in a runaway elopement love story. She could see his nose wrinkled in displeasure in her mind.

-=-=-=-

Korra finally gave up. Bolin had to physically restrain her and demand she stop looking for his brother. When she demanded to know why he gave up, Bolin caved and told her he knew exactly where his brother was and he didn’t want to be disturbed.

Korra punched him really hard on the arm for that.

Everyone around him after that seemed to move on, thinking Mako would return when he felt like it. They had no clue that even if Mako changed his mind and wanted to come home, he couldn’t.

Then the presses started printing an absolute disaster of a story about General Iroh and Detective Mako’s run away love.

Bolin was horrified at the fact that everyone around him, including Chief Beifong, seemed to think that’s what Boling meant about knowing where his brother was.

Mako would be absolutely horrified to know the tabloids were printing about his supposed personal love life. He could see his brother’s pout clear as day.

-=-=-=-

He was cute, in a boyish kind of way. Not really her type but Ursa could see why someone like Opal would like him.

She hadn’t been to Republic City since the last time she saw her brother but as Crown Princess, she had to make an appearance at Avatar Korra’s wedding.

They locked eyes across the room and something passed between them. If there was anyone in the world who understood what it was like to have an older brother disappear through time due to weird spirit intervention, it was him.

-=-=-=-

She was a knockout, the kind that Mako would go absolutely stupid for. Not really Bolin’s type but she matched well with the random Fire Nation guy on her arm.

Bolin wasn’t surprised to see her at Korra’s wedding, nor he was surprised they crossed paths, what with his new representative status.

They locked eyes across the room and something passed between them. If there was anyone in the world who understood what it was like to have an older brother disappear through time due to weird spirit intervention, it was her.

-=-=-=-

Ursa had given a lot of thought into what she would name her children. As she looked down on her son’s face, his nose wrinkled. She named him Kazuma. She thinks Iroh would appreciate it more than Iroh III.

-=-=-=-

Bolin had never really though about what he would name his children. As he looked down on his son’s face, him lip poked out in a pout. He named him Mako II. He thinks Mako would appreciate it more than something random.


	2. Crescent Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya gets called to the Fire Nation by her brother to help her nephew Iroh sort a few things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Iroh is struggling with his sexual and romantic identity in this story. There is the discussion of minors having sex but none actually occurs and most is hypothetical. It's a birds and the bees talk, I don't know what more to tell you.
> 
> This short story is a backstory for something mentioned in Chapter 20 of Book One of my main story (at the time, not yet published) but it doesn't have any spoilers to it so I figured I would go ahead a post it now.

Bumi’s telegraph had come as a surprise. At first Kya thought it was meant for her mom but then, as she read the transcript, she realized it was for her.

Bumi didn’t often request Kya’s company, in fact her older brother had never invited her to the Fire Nation in his life. The invitations usually came through official channels or from his wife, Izumi.

That was her first clue something was wrong. Her second clue was her brother’s vague wording.

_Baby Dragon down. Needs pick me up from Water Warrior. Bring sea prunes and cuddles. Papa Bear out._

Unlike most people, Kya understood her brother’s rather ridiculous code words. Baby Dragon was her nephew, Iroh, and she was Water Warrior. If Bumi wanted their mom he would have asked for the Southern Momma. Before he had died, dad had been the Big Breeze and Tenzin was, amusingly, Hot Air.

Sea Prunes and Cuddles were new ones, and it took her a moment to realize that those weren’t code words. Bumi really wanted her to bring sea prunes and cuddles to the Fire Nation.

Something was wrong with Iroh and he needed comfort, apparently only comfort he could get from his aunt. Kya always knew she was his favorite.

When she arrived in the Fire Nation, bowl of her mom’s sea prunes in hand, she was surprised to see someone waiting for her at the docks. Usually she just marched up to the Fire Nation Palace on her own. The guards knew who she was and would let her in. She wondered for a moment if Iroh hadn’t been physically injured and this was just an extra safety precaution.

She could remember, back when she was seventeen, the absolute terror of getting caught up in an assassination attempt on Izumi. The two girls had been out, walking the streets of Caldera City, when Izumi started stumbling like she was drunk. Watching her friend hit the ground, that day, had been the most terrifying moment of Kya’s young life.

It was only due to Izumi’s firebending ability, burning away at the poison, and Kya’s waterbending holding the rest of the dose in the dart that stuck out of Izumi’s neck, that kept her alive that day. 

Kya’s heart stopped at the idea of her nephew under similar circumstance. Kya and Izumi had been young adults at the time, Iroh was only fourteen.

Her panic was for nothing, as the person waiting at the docks was her brother. Bumi looked a little down, but not panicked like he would be had his son been nearly killed.

“Hey big brother,” Kya said, as she approached. “Need a hug?”

“Yes, please,” Bumi said, extending his arms out to Kya.

Kya loved Bumi’s hugs. Despite the fact that Bumi was usually the one who needed them most, Kya still appreciated the hugs only a big brother could give.

“What’s up?” Kya asked, as she pulled away from the hug.

“I wish I knew,” Bumi said, leading Kya through the city. “Iroh won’t talk to anyone. He just keeps saying things like, I don’t want you to know and I can’t tell you, you would hate me. I heard him calling himself a freak the other day when I paused outside his bedroom to listen. I know,” Bumi said, holding his hands in surrender, “I know. Respect your kid’s privacy but my kid’s hurting and I can’t help, if I don’t know why. I figured if he won’t talk to me or his mother, he might talk to you. Everyone here has tried already, including Zuko, Azula and Mai. No one has succeeded. I almost called Ty Lee and Suki, they can usually get a smile out of him but I figured, after overhearing the freak comment, that I should just bring in the master at making Iroh smile.”

Kya frowned at that. Iroh was usually a happy person, at least he usually had a smile on his face for anyone and everyone. He was such a sweetheart, the idea that he was hurting upset Kya greatly.

“Any idea what set him off?” Kya asked.

“Nope,” Bumi said, popping the P. “He came home from school upset, and there’s really no telling what would have set him off there. It’s not the first time the academy has upset him, but it’s the first time its been directed at himself.”

“He’s fourteen, Bumi,” Kya said, with an eyeroll. “It’s probably growing pains that got set off by something that happened at school. I’ll see what I can do.”

They had arrived at the palace, Bumi walking off towards the palace gardens, most likely looking for his wife, while Kya marched off in the direction of Iroh’s quarters.  
Kya had always thought it cool that even the kids got their own suites, with a living area and everything. She wasn’t sure why a fourteen-year-old needed a kitchen, but she assumed it was something Iroh was supposed to grow into. Currently the kitchen only held cereal boxes and candy, the food of champions. 

It was better than Izumi’s when she was younger, the only thing that had been in her kitchen growing up was mangos. Izumi had always been a slightly odd one, her son wasn’t much better in all actuality.

Kya knocked on Iroh’s door.

“No,” came the muffled reply of her nephew.

“Okay,” Kya said. “I guess I’ll just have to take this bowl of sea prunes somewhere else and enjoy them with a different, less moody, fourteen-year-old.”

She waited a few minutes, as soft footsteps could be hear coming towards the door. Iroh was getting better at walking silently, Kya couldn’t wait for the chaos that would happen when he mastered it. The door abruptly opened and a reddish gold eye stared out at her. He had cut his hair since she last saw him, it wouldn’t fit in a top knot now. She wondered absentmindedly why he would have done that.

“The sea prunes are the only reason I’m letting you in,” Iroh muttered. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sure kid,” Kya said, nudging the door open wider and forcing Iroh to back up. “Didn’t even know I was here to talk to you about anything.”

Kya handed the bowl over to Iroh, who wasted no time pulling the lid off and digging into the salty and tart fruit. His face scrunched up at the sour flavor but he didn’t stop eating them. Sea prunes were an acquired taste and half the fun was in the funny faces a particularly bitter one could cause.

Kya plopped down on her nephew’s bed. Iroh followed her, and Kya pulled him in till he was tucked under her arm like he did when he was younger. The bowl of sea prunes sat on Iroh’s lap and Kya let him keep munching on them in silence, occasionally stealing one for herself. Somehow the two of them ended up trying to see who could catch more in their mouths.

While the juices from the fruit burned a bit, Kya felt rather accomplished that her getting hit in the eye with a sea prune, finally drew a laugh from her nephew.

“You’re so goofy, Aunt Kya,” Iroh said, with a laugh as he shoved another sea prune in his mouth.

“It’s genetic,” Kya responded, wiping her eye. “You’re goofy too.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Iroh’s good mood vanished. “No,” he said. “I’m not. I’m just weird and not in a good way.”

Kya frowned as she drew her nephew into a hug. “What’s wrong buddy, what has you thinking like that? You’re one of a kind, kid, that doesn’t make you weird, it makes you awesome.”

“My friend Sami doesn’t want to talk to me anymore,” Iroh said, his tone downtrodden. “I made him upset, because I’m not normal.”

Kya wasn’t sure where this was going, but surely an argument with a friend wouldn’t have Iroh calling himself a freak.

“What happened?” Kya asked, pulling her nephew into a hug and running her hand through his hair.

“All the other guys at my school,” Iroh started, then paused. “Maiza is the prettiest girl in the school, everyone says so. They guys always talk about how they want to ask her out or kiss her or, well,” Iroh trailed off.

“Boy talk,” Kya filled in, unamused. “You’re not talking about girls like that are you?”

“No,” Iroh shouted, as he burst into tears, “and that’s the problem. Maiza is pretty, sure what ever but while all the guys talk about how they want to have sex with her, I’m the odd one out, wanting to talk about the latest cool thing Druk did. One of the guys called me a dragon fucker, and then they proceeded to make fun of me for it, so I ran off. Sami fallowed me and I guess he thought I was gay, because he kissed me and I felt sick and upset because I didn’t want him to do that. But I still want Sami to be my friend, because he’s cool and fun to hang out with but kissing is gross and maybe I like him but not, like that, or maybe I do? I just don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t know why I’m broken.”

Iroh was outright sobbing by the time he finished his story and Kya had to take a moment to piece together just what Iroh had told her.

This wasn’t a talk Kya had ever expected to have to give her nephew. In all honesty the sex talk was Bumi’s job, but if Iroh was asexual like she though he might be, she’d be better equipped to handle this discussion.

Kya pulled Iroh into the tightest hug she had ever given in her life. “No, buddy, no,” Kya said, her heart shattering at the pain her nephew was in. “You are not broken, bud. You’re different, but that doesn’t make you broken or weird and anyone who says otherwise is a liar.”  
Iroh was still shaking, from erratic breathing, in her arms. Kya rubbed at his back. “Kiddo, I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer as best you can, okay?”

Iroh nodded into her shoulder.

Kya inhaled and exhaled deeply as she thought on how she would word this. “When the other boys are talking about how pretty Maiza looks or what they want to do with her, what do you think of her?” Kya asked.

Iroh shrugged. “She’s okay, a bit girly. Oh, she’s actually really good at kuai ball, we played it together last summer on Ember Island. She also has an old Earth Kingdom passport from the war, that was kind of cool to see.” Iroh said, before frowning. “The other guys don’t really care about those things though, so I usually get cut out of the conversation.”

Kya smiled down at her nephew. He really was such a sweet boy. She hoped he stayed that way.

“But you don’t find her appealing, sexually, like the others?” Kya asked, awkwardly.

Iroh’s shoulders slumped. “No, Maiza is nice enough, if a bit dull when at school, but no, not really,” Iroh explained.

“So, all talk of sex aside, which just F Y I kid, you don’t need to be having at your age, would you want to go on a date with her or even maybe your friend Sami?” Kya asked.

“No,” Iroh said, with no hesitation. “Dating is stupid, I went on a date when I was twelve with Zuri and it was horrible. We could talk for hours when we hung out but because it was a date, Zuri only wanted to talk about romance and future plans. She got mad at me because I didn’t get her flowers but I never had to get her flowers when we hung out before. I get that a date’s different but we already knew each other, what’s the point of it? I just wanted to have fun and she was doing all sorts of weird things.”

“But you like Sami?” Kya prompted, when his rant, about whoever Zuri was, finally ended.

“Yeah,” Iroh said softly, “he’s my best friend, but I don’t want to kiss him.”

Kya narrowed her eyes in thought. She wasn’t sure how to phrase this question without it coming out weird, but she didn’t want to lead Iroh astray.

“Not to pry too much into your teenage drama,” Kya said, hesitantly, “but, would you, in the future, when you’re older, like thirty or something, would you want to have sex with him?”

“Wait,” Iroh said, narrowing his eyes at her, “why do I have to wait till I’m thirty, dad said you had sex the first time when you were my age!”

Leave it to a teenager to focus in on the wrong point.

“I’m not a good role model kid,” Kya said, slightly pissed at her brother. “Do as I say, not as I do, take my experience and run with it kid, trust me. Don’t have sex this early. In all seriousness the age of consent in the Fire Nation is sixteen now, just wait until then at the earliest. That's only little over a year for you. Please.”

“Okay,” Iroh said. He gave little, argument which told Kya he wasn’t too fused about it.

“Now,” Kya said, “finish answering my questions so I can go kill my brother for being a loud mouth.”

Iroh laughed but stopped to actually think about Kya’s question.

“I don’t want to date him,” Iroh said.

“That’s not what I asked,” Kya said. “Kisses, dating, all the other things off the table. Just you, him and your friendship. Would you want to have sex with him?”

“I don’t know,” Iroh said. “I don’t know and I should, because everyone else knows!”

Iroh was starting to get upset with himself again, so Kya pulled him into another hug.

“Not what I was getting at kiddo,” Kya said. “Look, Iroh, I’m going to tell you the definition of two words, and I want you to think hard about them and whether or not they apply to you.”

Iroh nodded.

“So, asexuality is the absences of sexual attraction. It can come with a low or absent interest in sex but it doesn’t have to.” Kya said. “Aromantic is the second word. It means an absence for romantic desires. That usually shy away from things like kissing or dates or handholding, but under platonic terms they may allow for it.”

Iroh’s eyes had gone wide as he listened to her, and though Kya wasn’t expecting her nephew to give her an immediate answer, she knew he had found his terms.

“You don’t have to do anything with those words, but I just wanted you to know they existed,” Kya said. “There are other people like you in this world, Iroh. In fact, I’m aromantic myself. That’s what this necklace signifies. In the Water Tribes, aromantic will wear these crescent moons, to express themselves and let others know who they are.”

Iroh’s brows scrunched up. “I thought you were a lesbian,” he said, once again missing the entire point.

“I am,” Kya said, “I can be both. Just like someone could be both asexual and aromantic. Romantic and sexual attraction are not the same things.”

Iroh nodded. He was picking at his bedspread and seemed deep in contemplation, so Kya dropped a kiss on top of her nephew’s head and left him to his thoughts.

She found her brother, as well as Izumi and Fire Lord Zuko, in the gardens.

“You kid is one of a kind, brother,” Kya said, as she joined them at their table. “But not for the reasons he thought he was. He’ll be okay. He’s in his room working through a few things but I think I helped him sort himself out.”

“I’m glad,” Izumi said. “I was worried about him, he hasn’t been this lackluster since, well, never mind.”

Kya knew what incident she was referring to and while Kya was still mad at her friend for the way she handled Iroh’s cultural identity, there wasn’t much she could do about it.

“He’s fine, Zooms,” Kya said. “His classmates just had him all turned around. You might want to pay more attention to who he hangs out with. Some of those kids sound rude and I’m pretty sure your friends aren’t supposed to bully you.”

“I will talk with him about it,” Lord Zuko said, “he takes advice like that better from me.”

“Thanks for helping, Kya,” Bumi said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to pull her into a sideways hug.

“No problem, big brother,” Kya said. “But you know, Iroh told me something rather funny while we were talking. Tell me Bumi, why exactly did you tell your son, how old I was when I first had sex?”

“Ah,” Bumi said, leaning away from her. “Sorry?”

“Oh, you will be,” Kya said, as her brother took off running though the palace.

“Please, don’t break anything,” Fire Lady Mai said, as they ran past her.

“I’m breaking Bumi’s leg,” Kya yelled back.

“Oh, go ahead then,” she replied, as she continued towards the gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those ideas you want to include in your main story but they kind of expand out of control? Yeah, this was that idea. It was originally supposed to be a flashback of Iroh's but instead it's a short story from Kya's PoV.


	3. June's Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh stumbles across June in a bar during a low point. After nearly making a mistake, June convinces him to instead get a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Someone trying to force themselves to have sex they don't really want.
> 
> This takes place during chapter 19 when Mako says Iroh disappeared off with June, and is him getting the tattoo Lu Ten describes in chapter 21.

Iroh had no idea this was the town June worked out of, when they first stopped in the colony. When he saw Nyla sitting outside the local bar, he thought he had just stumbled upon her.

He had hesitated briefly. June and him had a weird history, but Iroh wanted a distraction and June was good at being distracting.

His nightmares had been getting worse, and as much as he loved Lu Ten and Mako comforting him, he was starting to feel suffocated.

"Hey," he said, "I'm going to the bar. I may or may not be back later. I just, need a moment."

Lu Ten looked at him with concern but nodded, while Mako just waved in confused acknowledgment.

Iroh paused outside the bar door, wondering for a moment if he really was about to do this. Nyla answered for him by aggressively knocking him forward. Apparently, she recognized him. Iroh should just count himself lucky the shirshu didn't try to paralyze him.

He didn't see her when he walked through the door, but that didn't mean she wasn't there.

He walked up to the bartender and ordered a drink. He went to turn back towards the room when someone pressed up against his back.

"Long time no see. What brings you here, Pretty Boy," June whispered, in his ear. "This isn't really your scene is it?"

"No," Iroh replied, "but it’s yours and that's who I was looking for."

"Really? Do you still trust me after everything that happened?" June asked, taking a set next Iroh and stealing his drink when the bartender put it down.

The bartender looked to Iroh. Iroh rolled his eyes and requested another.

"I might just be crazy," Iroh said, "but yes."

June smiled into her drink. "Here for some fun or just a friend?" June asked.

Iroh paused. He was here for a distraction. He didn't really want sex, but he needed something to shut the nightmares off for one night, and sex might do the trick.  
It wouldn't be the first time Iroh forced himself to have sex.

"Fun," he replied, feeling his stomach clinch. He tried to shut his bad feelings up with more alcohol.

June flagged down the bartender and requested a bottle, before pulling Iroh up and towards the rooms above the bar. Iroh was surprised to find she lived here.  
She poured them a drink and wasted little time drinking hers down. Iroh followed suit.

He let the alcohol loosen him up and went with it when June push him back onto her bed.

He closed his eyes and waited but June never followed.

Iroh opened his eyes. June was watching him closely with a frown on her face.

"Rozin," June said, using a name Iroh hadn't known she remembered, "are you okay? I know we only had sex once before but you didn't react like that last time. Where's the spitfire who would have yanked me down with them?"

Iroh frowned. "I'm fine," he assured. He wasn't fine but she didn't need to know that. "Just tired."

Iroh looked away as June crawled up on the bed with him and settled in his lap.

"I was planning on getting a tattoo tonight," June said, running her hands through Iroh's hair, pulling out hair ties and musing it up. "The appointment hasn't passed yet but I was going to have sex with you instead. Now I think maybe I should go to that appointment."

Iroh felt his face flush. If June didn't want to have sex with him, she could have just said so, saying she'd rather get a tattoo was just cruel.

"Yeah, and take you with me," June said, wrapping herself around him, "I think a tattoo is exactly what you need, Pretty Boy."

Iroh's head jerked up but June's was buried in his neck, so he couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"My mother would kill me," Iroh responded.

June pulled back. The look on her face reminded Iroh greatly of his grandmother Mai when his grandfather did something stupid.

"Is your mother here?" June asked, her tone conveying that Iroh was the dumbest person she’d ever encountered.

Iroh knew she didn't mean to step on a sore point, but she did. Iroh's mother wasn't here, because he had to leave her behind in the future. Iroh missed her.

June was right though, regardless of his thoughts on the matter his mother wasn't here to stop him, and there was a tattoo he'd always wanted to get.

"Don't you want to have sex though?" Iroh asked, slightly confused as to how this night was going.

"I was willing if you were," June said before leaning down to brush a quick kiss across Iroh's lips, "but you clearly aren't so let’s go do something else."

June grabbed the half empty bottle of alcohol, and walked from the room. Iroh quickly followed her to an underground tattoo parlor down the street.

It had to be hidden as the Fire Nation wasn't the biggest fan of tattoos currently, as Sozin had done away with the practice in his attempt to erase fire nation history and culture from before him. 

"Right, Pretty Boy," June said, "you've got at six-hour session."

"Are you sure you want to give up this time to me?" Iroh asked.

June smirked. "The idea of you having a tattoo I paid for amuses me," June replied. "I'm quite happy to sit here and corrupt you before sending you home to your attack dog and his boy toy."

Iroh snorted at June's descriptions of his friends. She really was a breath of fresh air for Iroh's snarky side. Lu Ten didn't get his jokes like that and Mako would get broody if Iroh went too far. 

He walked the tattoo artist through the new tattoo plan, and the guy while at first mad at the change of plans, quickly became excited at the new idea.

The tattoo artist and Iroh were both confused when June sat down at the head of the workbench but Iroh eventually figured out she wanted him to lay his head in her lap.

The tattoo artist looked at them funny before getting to work. It was an illegal tattoo parlor, this couldn’t possibly have been the strangest thing the man saw.  
Iroh grunted when the first prick happened. Maybe he had picked a bad spot as the thudding of the needle across his spine wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. Still he had lived through worse and after a while the pain faded into the background.

June was petting through his hair, occasionally rubbing up and down his arms. Iroh felt like jelly under her hands.

When the tattoo was finally finished, several hours later and Iroh was told all he needed to take care of it, June dragged him back to her place.

He hesitated slightly, knowing he might wake up screaming but eventually joined her and slept straight through to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm contemplating adding a short story based on Iroh's love life. In my head he's had seven relationships that have ended badly before his time travel adventures and effect the way he behaves in relationships, but I'm not sure if I want to write it because it's not a nice story, and is very angsty.


	4. Book 1 Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang's quest to the North Pole remains relatively the same, but you can't travel very far in the Earth Kingdom without coming across word of the Sons of Agni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write an outsider PoV of the guys so badly, but I also knew I wanted to write this particular piece. Hopefully this can tide a few people over since their wont be an update to the main story today. This is set between Book 1: Community and Book 2: Enduring (to be published 28 Jun 2020).
> 
> WARNING: no serious warnings but the very last section after talking to Pakku, is a semi-spoiler for chapter 1 of Enduring.

\---The Warriors of Kyoshi---

They first heard of the Sons of Agni when they landed on Kyoshi Island. Their second day on the island was filled with the whispers of the villagers, as news of the guerilla fighters spread throughout the town.

Katara asked Oyaji about them. He said that they were a group of men who drove back the Fire Nation from Earth Kingdom territories. They had been a thorn in the Fire Nation's side for years and were well respected in certain parts of the Earth Kingdom, even if some of their tactics left much to be desired.

Sokka asked Suki about them. She said they were living, breathing legends, who protected the people of the Earth Kingdom who couldn't protect themselves. Suki explained that the men had appeared out of no-where and had quickly become an integral part of the Earth Kingdom’s fight against the Fire Nation’s colonization.

Aang asked Koko about them. She said they were heroes, like the Kyoshi Warriors, who protected people and saved the day. She was fully convinced the Sons of Agni would end the war, up until she met Aangy of course.

\---The King of Omashu---

When they reached Omashu they were surprised to hear of the men again, when passing random guards on their way in.

"I have no clue how they got in!" one guard said.

"The Sons of Agni are a slippery bunch," his partner said, "I'm not surprised in the least. I just don't know why they were here or why they only let us know when they left."

The first guard laughed. "Hey," he said, "maybe they were on vacation and it got cut short!"

"You've been in the sun too long," his companion answered. "Men like that don't take vacations."

\---Imprisoned---

Katara decided she didn't like the Sons of Agni after meeting Haru, his father, and the other earthbender prisoners. Apparently, the Sons of Agni made frequent raids at the port to save the earthbenders from being shipped out here, which was admirable, up until Katara realized they never helped the ones who left the dock.

Sokka thought she was being too hard on a group of men she didn't even know. Katara ignored him. If three teenagers could do it, surely twenty or so, grown men could too. She ignored her brother when he pointed out that, without the coal plan, they wouldn't have managed. She didn't get his defense of the Sons of Agni.

\---Winter Solstice - Part 1: The Spirit World---

Katara disliked them even more when they came across the burned forest.

"The Sons of Agni tried to stall the Fire Nation before they reached the forest but something happened to the Green Dragon during the battle, and they were forced to retreat as the forest was set ablaze. We didn't see them after that." The old man, who found them in the forest, explained.

"You'd think a group of grown men would be more skilled than that," Katara said testily.

The old man looked at her. "They are still very young for what they are doing and there are only three of them. I'm not sure any of them have reached age thirty yet, though I may be mistaken. Their wanted posters are vague about their ages." he said.

Katara conceded after that, that maybe she was being too hard on the men. She thought there were more of them and she had been expecting men her father's age.

\---Jet---

When they met Jet, Katara gave up on trying to make judgments of the men. Sokka decided if Jet hated them, then they were going to be his favorite people.

"So, your little group is sort of like the Sons of Agni?" Aang asked, balanced on the rope, hand railing.

Jet sneered. "We'd never be like those Fire Nation sympathizers!"

"But," Sokka said suspiciously, "I thought they fought off the Fire Nation."

"They don't," Jet replied. "Rumor in the Kingdom is that the three of them are Fire Nation, themselves."

"Oh," Katara said, slightly disappointed at the news, "but Haru said the Green Dragon was an earthbender."

"He's supposedly a war child from the colonies," Jet said, venom in his voice. "Those men don't have the Kingdom’s interest at heart. They're just playing a game."

"I don't know," Aang replied, hesitantly, "everyone else seems to like them."

"Hey," Jet said, with a shrug, "what do I know, I've only been fighting the Fire Nation off myself without their aide."

"That's not fair," Sokka said, "they can't be everywhere at once."

But Jet, Aang and Katara were no longer listening.

\---The Great Divide---

The next place they heard about them, was the last place they expected to hear about them.

"Oh, yeah," the canyon guide said, "I’ve helped the Sons of Agni across here several times before. Between you and me," he said lowering his voice so only the three kids could hear, "I led them across here back before they were even the Sons of Agni. Oh yes, they are an interesting bunch. I taught the Green Dragon everything he knows!"

They weren't too sure if they believed the man or not, he seemed to be missing a few marbles.

\---The Storm---

Apparently, you couldn't escape news of the Sons of Agni anywhere. Even in a small seaside town they had stopped at to gather supplies, they heard mention of them.

"Just remember," the old woman yelled at her husband, as she walked away, "if you fall in the water, this time the Blue Dragon won't be there to pull you out!"

Sokka looked like he regretted volunteering to help the old man after that, particularly when the man immediately went back on his word of paying double.

\---The Fortuneteller---

Sokka lost all interest in the Sons of Agni when they reached Makapu Village.

First there was the man with the umbrella.

"Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this," he said, handing over a package and sighing. "I was hoping the travelers would be the Sons of Agni. Oh well, you three have a nice day!"

Then came the love-struck girls. 

"Aunt Wu says I'll marry a man in red, oh I hope she means the Red Dragon! His wanted picture is so cute!" a young woman said.

"You can't even see his face," her friend replied.

"You can see his mouth below the mask," she whispered before giggling. "He has nice lips."

Her friend started giggling too.

They weren't very happy when Sokka told them it was a drawing based on description.

Then came the dumbest of claims.

"The Sons of Agni will save us from the volcano!" came the exclamation, from the man who had the audacity to ask Sokka if science explained why it rained.

Sokka lost it. "The Sons of Agni aren't here. You'll have to save yourselves!" Sokka said, shaking the man.

Sokka wasn't too happy with how reliant on the Sons of Agni the Earth Kingdom was. He was starting to wonder if the men were half of what the Earth Kingdom thought of them.

\---Bato of the Water Tribe---

Then they ran into Bato. If there was one fact of life Sokka knew, it was that Bato was hard to impress unless your name was Sokka or Katara. Even their dad fell to Bato's unimpressed look more often than not.

So, it was a huge surprise when they heard about the Sons of Agni from Bato, himself.

"I'll admit," Bato said, as they walked into the nunnery, "I was hesitant about them at first, particularly with one of them being a firebender but you'll never believe who the Blue Dragon is."

"Who?" The three kids asked leaning forward in excitement. Bato paused to let them get settled.

"You wouldn’t know him by name but his grandmother, Tamia was a Southern Water Tribe bender taken in one of the earliest raids. She and another waterbender, escaped the Fire Nation prison they were in. Rozin, the Blue Dragon, is her grandson. He's a waterbender. He was born in the Fire Nation but he's one of ours. Your father already reinstated his status within the tribe." Bato explained.

Katara's eyes went wide and teary. "Another, Southern Water Tribe waterbender? I'm not the only one left?" She asked.

"No," Bato replied with a smile, "in fact, his grandmother taught him everything he knows. The Southern Style lives on in him and he's promised to teach you, should you ever come across him."

Katara gasped. "Oh, but we have to go and find him, now!" She said standing up.

"Katara," Bato said, pulling her back down, "the Sons of Agni usually find you, not the other way around. Continue north and learn there, Rozin can teach you after. You could waste years chasing those boys across the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation already has."

Katara looked slightly upset but nodded. Rozin couldn't teacher her now, but one day, one day he would.

The next several hours were heartbreaking and chaotic but they met back up just in time for Zuko to attack.

As they were escaping, Katara heard the woman helping the Prince sigh from her position laid on top of Zuko's Uncle.

"Why is Rozin never around to ward off creepy old men when I need him?" she asked. “Absolutely, useless, Pretty Boy.”

Katara paused and nearly asked the woman if it was the same Rozin, Bato mentioned, but Sokka dragged her off before she could.

\---The Deserter---

They were outside a colony town that was celebrating a Fire Nation festival, when they finally managed to find wanted posters of the Sons of Agni. Everywhere else they went the posters were either buried under other bulletin posts, ripped down, or defaced to be unrecognizable.

These posters looked like they had just been put up.

Sokka whistled. "That's a lot of money," he said, looking at the bounty price.

"There's no way the Fire Nation would pay that much money for them, right?" Katara asked.

"If they did all the things everyone says they did, I think they might," Aang said.

They quickly moved on and joined the festivities of the colony before being dragged out to Jeong Jeong the deserter by some guy named Chey.

Jeong Jeong wasn't happy to see them, but they had learned a lot from him, or rather his people, even if it wasn't what they were intending.

Apparently, Jeong Jeong knew the Sons of Agni too, Chey having even met one before, and had sent them after Admiral Zhao a year or two ago. They left his ships in shambles and the stories around the camp said the Blue Dragon had raise the river from its bed, to send the Fire Nation to a watery grave.

Katara wasn't too sure about that, but it matched up with the story Bato had shared, well enough that she could see where the idea come from.

\---The Waterbending Master---

Their travels finally had them reaching the North Pole but Katara's excitement soon faded. Maybe they should have wasted their time chasing down Rozin.

"Then I won’t learn from you,” Aang said, " We don't need you. We can learn from Rozin instead!"

"I highly doubt Master Rozin would stoop so low as to teach someone like your friend, either, young Avatar," Master Pakku replied.

"You know him?" Aang said, his eyes wide.

"We have common associates," Master Pakku replied. "I know he is a waterbender of exponential skill and while his techniques are slightly, abnormal, compared to the Northern Tribe’s bending, he is, supposedly, unparalleled. That, I highly doubt, but it is what I have been told. He would not waste his time teaching your friend."

"You're wrong," Katara yelled. "Rozin isn't like you! He's a member of the Southern Water Tribe and he's already promised to teach me."

"Then, where is he?" Master Pakku asked. "If he promised to teach you, why isn't he here?"

Katara's shoulders slumped.

"Aang, you need to learn waterbending," Katara said. "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk."

\---Book Two: Enduring - Chapter 1: Secret Tunnel---

The next time they heard of the Sons of Agni, it was because the three men were standing in front of them.

They weren’t sure what they were expecting, but the three men surprised them.

In all their travels no one had made mention that the Red and Green Dragons were dating, but they had no other explanation for the way the two cuddled into one another.

Katara was extremely surprised by Rozin. He sounded a lot younger than his greying hair, implied, but he also seemed to be the oldest of the group.

While he didn’t seem unwilling to teach her, he was hesitant. Katara feared for a moment that Master Pakku had been right, when he said Master Rozin wouldn’t teach her, but it turned out, he was just unable to commit at the time to long term training.

They lost them in the secret tunnels of Oma and Shu, and had been worried until they saw the three men make their way out of the caves. The Red and Green Dragon both seemed frazzled about the whole ordeal.

It was only after they had waved the three men off that Aang facepalmed and exclaimed, “Monkey Feathers!”

“What?” Sokka asked, startled.

“Rozin is a waterbender, Haru said the Green Dragon was an earthbender, and Bato said one of the members of the Sons of Agni was a firebender. That would probably have been the Red Dragon,” Aang explained. “I had three potential teachers right there and we let them walk off!”

Katara and Sokka turned around quickly in the futile hope the three men were still in view but they had vanished without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good going Aang, you lost them! Oh well, you'll meet them again.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed.


	5. Traitor to the Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sons of Agni were the Fire Nation's most wanted, but there was something no one knew about the Red Dragon. He was a firebender. Zuko, Zhao and Azula's thoughts on a stranger they know rather well.

Zuko had heard of the Sons of Agni before he had ever encountered them. Even so soon after leaving the Fire Nation, they were the talk of the Earth Kingdom. He had vaguely known them as pests before then.

Upon actually meeting them, Zuko realized that these three men were a lot bigger threat than the Fire Nation originally made them out to be. The rumors in the Earth Kingdom had nothing on the real thing.

When Zuko saw the ambush on the prisoner caravan from a distance, he assumed it was an earthbender attack. While, one of the men attacking was an earthbender, the other two proved to be different.

The waterbender gave Zuko flashbacks to his childhood of Ty Lee flipping and skipping everywhere she wasn’t supposed to be. He was quick and hard for the soldiers to catch, even Zuko’s own men struggled to land a blow on him.

The other, the one picking the lock on the cart door, was the one who surprised Zuko the most. He was a firebender. While, Zuko knew the occasional defector existed, the cowards usually went into hiding like Admiral Jeong Jeong. To see one actively fighting their own people?

Zuko felt a rage build up in him as he fought with the other firebender. How dare he turn his back on his people? How dare he side against those who kept their country safe from criminals like the ones in that cart?

Zuko launched blast after blast at the firebender and his earthbending companion. He landed at hit on the earthbender, but before he could finish what he started, his Uncle interrupted and a huge wall of water turned ice grew in front of him.

Through the distorted image Zuko could see the waterbender join the other two. They all made a quick escape before Zuko could burn through the ice that separated them.

He gritted his teeth at the lost opportunity.

He helped the soldiers to their feet and watched closely as they brought the prisoners onboard the transport ship. He stayed to guard the dock, only being dragged away with his Uncle to a tea shop.

He would keep watching the docks until the transport ship left.

Zuko was going to catch that traitor, should he think to try anything else.

-=-=-=-=-

Captain Zhao’s plan was flawless. It would lead them to a swift victory over the Earth Kingdom. It was quite simple, there was no need to conquer Ba Sing Se, if one simply cut off the Earth Kingdom’s access to the city. Nothing in or out, made the city unable to traded and as such the city’s supplies would soon dwindle down to nothing, particularly if one was to set their fields ablaze.

When they came around the corner to find a handful of Water Tribe boats laying in wait for them, Zhao nearly laughed. These barbarians would be dealt with quickly and severely.

Zhao had little issue handling the group that attacked his ship, up until he noticed one Water Tribe savage looked different from the rest. As Zhao looked closer at the mask on the man’s face, he realized he was looking at the Blue Dragon of the Sons of Agni.

A look towards one of his other ships showed the Green Dragon as well. Suddenly this battle was a lot more interesting. Zhao quickly made his way towards the Blue Dragon. He had never fought a waterbender before, but he was fairly sure that waterbenders didn’t usually move like that. The man looked as if he was firebending with liquid.

The man left a glaring opening and Zhao took it, grabbing him around the throat and burning his face slightly.

The Green Dragon slammed a huge pillar of rock into the side of the ship, sending it rocking to the side. Zhao was forced to release the Blue Dragon. Zhao growled as he regained his feet.

The movement had knocked the Blue Dragon towards the edge and Zhao didn’t hesitate to push the disorientated man over the edge of the ship, even as an unknown voice shouted, “Step away from him!”

Zhao felt a heat moving towards his back and barely had enough time to turn and block the attack. The Red Dragon was a firebender? Zhao wondered why no one had bothered to tell him that. The detail was even missing from his wanted poster.

Zhao’s small skirmish with the Red Dragon was interrupted as he watched the Blue Dragon reemerge from the water on a towering vortex. The water crashed over the deck freezing Zhao in his place.

As his ships were forced back down the river by the Blue Dragon, Zhao made a note to inform his commanding officer of the Red Dragon’s status. 

A firebender that skilled would had been former military, which meant he was a traitor of the Fire Nation.

-=-=-=-

When Ty Lee exited the run-down inn for the town they had stopped at, telling her the Sons of Agni were inside, Azula dismissed it. They were hunting the Avatar and had no time to chase down false leads of another thorn in her father’s side.

It was only as they themselves were leaving the town, that Azula realized Ty Lee was telling the truth. The Sons of Agni were in fact in the town, or rather leaving it. The three men were quickly making their way from the town.

Azula narrowed her eyes at the Red Dragon across from her as they engaged in a duel. His movements were familiar, as was something about the inflection of his voice, though she was quite sure she had never heard that deep gravelly voice before.

After having launched each other across the field, the man got close enough to her to pull her into a headlock and it clicked in her mind just who this man reminded her of. The way he moved reminded her of her first firebending instructor, the way he spoke reminded her of someone she wanted to desperately spend time with but was told to distance herself from, the head lock he put her in reminded her of her stupid cousin, Lu Ten.

“Come on, Zula,” he would say, wrapping his arm around her head and messing up her top knot, “you have to be prepared for any type of attack that could come your way!”

Azula usually bit him in response, which was exactly what she did to the man holding her.

He wasn’t Lu Ten. He couldn’t be. Lu Ten was dead, and no matter Azula’s mixed feelings on the matter, he wasn’t coming back. Just like her mother, Lu Ten was gone for good.

Azula launched back into the fight, feeling personally affronted at this man’s mimicry of her cousin. Before she could do the damage she wanted, she was launched back into a building and struggled to get back up.

The man had the audacity to wave at her.

Later, as she, Ty Lee and Mai regrouped, Azula vowed that the traitor, who reminded her so vividly of her cousin, would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, Iroh's thought will come later. He didn't really fit here as he wouldn't see the guys as traitors.


	6. Back in Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Sons of Agni gone, the Lower Ring resistance settles into a less frantic routine. Junji came to spend all his free time at the clinic Rohan and his son Biju ran. If Junji had a more personal reason for being there all the time, that was his business. Until Biju made it his too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set Post Book 3 Chapter 1.
> 
> So, story time. I have what I call the Lu Ten Expanded Universe. This is this idea where all the original characters I create are present in the canon Avatar timeline. It's just a simple fact that the Gaang and the others never come into contact with them. 
> 
> So, someone like Ki Ha was one of the unnamed members of the White Lotus during the Liberation of Ba Sing Se.  
> Biju and Rohan were medics in the Lower Ring that no one ever needed to call on.  
> Jin had a brother, but it's not as if Zuko needed to meet him, even though at one point he stole his swords to fight Jet.
> 
> Because I imagine these characters as characters who exist but we never meet in canon, I like to drag them into other stories from time to time like I would do with any minor character if I needed them. With Book 3 if it makes sense and isn't ham-fisted I may include Jiro (Fire Nation defector) or Tu (swampbender) as well.
> 
> Ex: Lu Ten's lover Akihiro, who appears as Lu Ten's battlefield boyfriend in a few stories. 
> 
> So when planning Book 2, I knew I'd need a City Guard to pair with Mako, but I already knew a city guard in the Lower Ring, so I pulled him into this story. Same with Biju. I knew I'd need a healer and Biju and his father were already there. 
> 
> What I didn't plan was for Junji to be so goddamned thirsty. 
> 
> First Lu Ten, then Iroh and now Biju. If him falling hard and fast (dude left his entire life behind for a guy he knew for like three months tops) wasn't something in character, I would have scrapped the idea. However, it was in character and the idea that in a Universe where these two don't date Lu Ten, they might date each other because of Lu Ten (and Mako and Iroh) is a cute concept.
> 
> So here we are.

Junji wasn’t really sure when the Sons of Agni had left Ba Sing Se but he wasn’t complaining. He hadn’t seen the three of them since they last came to Rohan’s medical house. He wasn’t too concerned with it in the long run. The three men were more trouble than they were worth, even if Rozin had a nice smile and Lu had a nice everything.

He’d hate the three men completely if not for the fact that somehow, someway, he came to owe them.

They had brought him to Biju.

Biju wasn’t the type of person Junji usually found himself attracted to. He was shorter than most men and had a timidness to him. Junji didn’t really like timid men, finding the behavior irritating even when he himself was timid. He supposed that was where the frustration of the behavior stemmed from. Junji hated his own timidness, so he didn’t typically find it to be an attractive trait in others.

Biju was the exception. Something about the way the man hesitantly made his way through life had a protectiveness building in Junji. He found himself acting as a guard over the smaller man. With the network he, Ki Ha and the Sons of Agni had built, all sorts of people came in and out of the medical ward as it slowly turned into a safe house in addition to being medical support.

The underground chamber built by a few handy earthbenders meant the building was much larger now than it first appeared.

Which meant Junji was often walking the building at Biju’s back to protect him. From what, Junji didn’t really know, but memories of a night best forgotten had Junji unwilling to take the risk.

“You should just ask him out,” Jin said. She was sitting next to him in the medicine room, packing fresh gauze into a basket. Jin had surprised him with how well she took to working with Rohan. The two seemed to be getting along well. Biju even joked that his dad was thinking of replacing him.

Junji hadn’t missed the hesitant hopefulness in that statement.

Junji knew Biju wouldn’t mind if his dad did finally find someone else to dump all his knowledge in. Biju didn’t want to be here, but with the war finally reaching the city, his dreams were put on hold. Not that they had ever really been worked on. 

Much like Junji’s dream of a farm, Biju’s dream of a restaurant in the Upper Ring seemed just a tad too far fetched. It was still nice to imagine. Lately though, Junji’s imagination had gone from a farm for a hobby to a farm that could supply fresh produce for Ba Sing Se’s greatest restaurant. He knew it wasn’t good that he was already linking his and Biju’s lives together in his mind.

Junji had always been one to fall hard and fast. Never mind the fact that he’d never actually dated anyone before.

“I’m not sure he’s interested,” Junji replied. “He’s never really shown any attraction to me.”

“Maybe he’s just more subtle than you,” Jin said. “Tell him Ki Ha!”

“Tell him what?” Ki Ha asked.

“That he should just ask Biju out,” Jin said.

“Forget about my sister,” Junji said, pushing Jin off the counter. “Did you need something?”

“No,” Ki Ha said, “just checking in on Jun.”

“He’s doing better,” Junji said, softly. “He can have visitors now.”

He had come to see Ki Ha as a mentor figure and had gotten to know the rest of his pieced together family well. Junji wasn’t quite sure but he thought Ki Ha might be trying to bring Junji and his sister into their fold. He didn’t know what to do about it, nor did he wish to be wrong. 

Jun had gotten hurt a week prior, badly enough that until now, no one was allowed in for fear of giving him an infection.

“That’s good to hear,” Ki Ha said, pausing as he exited the room. “You should ask him out.”

Junji sighed in frustration as Ki Ha left.

“What are you so afraid of?” Jin asked.

“That he will say no,” Junji said. “Just like everyone else. People just don’t want to date me.”

“Well, that’s dumb,” Biju said, entering the room. “I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure you’re what they call a catch.”

Junji’s face heated up at the complement. “How much of that did you hear?” Junji asked.

“Just the last part,” Biju said, turning to him. “Why?”

Junji was vaguely aware of Jin slipping from the countertop and leaving the room.

“I, no reason,” Junji said, leaning against the wall behind him.

Biju didn’t seem to believe him but allowed him to change the topic.

They ended up talking about the twice cursed Sons of Agni, instead. Biju was worried about them. Junji wasn’t, not after seeing the damage they could inflict. They’d be fine, though those around them might not be.

Junji spaced out slightly as he watched Biju work. Even though he’d rather be anywhere else, Biju was good at medical stuff. He moved with a familiar fluidity, as he measured things out and rambled on about something to do with Rozin.

Which was the exact reason the shortest of the Sons of Agni was his least favorite of the group, despite him also being the nicest. Rather, he was the only one who never assaulted Junji, of the three. No, Junji took issue with Rozin, because Biju liked Rozin, in much the same way that Junji had. The man was unfairly attractive, then again so were all three of them.

They had nothing on Biju, though Junji was likely biased. He smiled softly in response to the bright smile Biju shot over his shoulder at him. Biju turned back to his work, shrugging slightly and Junji realized he had no clue what the other was talking about anymore.

Instead, Junji got lost watching Biju’s shoulders move as he reached for some type of oil in one of the higher cabinets.

“Beautiful,” Junji thought.

“I’m sorry?” Biju asked.

Junji’s eyes widened as he realized he’d said that out loud.

“Nothing,” Junji said, quickly stepping up to grab the out of reach oil. “I’ll get that.”

Biju narrowed his eyes. “Really, because it sounded like you called me beautiful,” Biju said, glancing at him through his eyelashes.

Junji swallowed harshly, as he braced himself. He was used to rejection but that didn’t make it any easier when it happened.

“I’m sorry,” Junji said. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m not,” Biju said. “I’ve been waiting to see if you’d finally do something.”

Junji blinked. That was new.

“You’re not mad?” Junji asked, hesitantly.

“No, why would I be mad?” Biju asked.

“It’s happened,” Junji said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked away, not wanting to see Biju’s expression. Men didn’t like being asked out when they were straight. Junji had learned that the hard way. He rubbed lightly under his left eye, remembering how badly it hurt to get hit there.

Biju seemed to catch the implication. “I’m sorry people act like that but I’m not mad,” Biju said. “I like you, Junji. You’re sweet and somehow you’ve gained my father’s approval even though we aren’t even dating.”

“Wait, what?” Junji asked, snapping his head around to look at Biju.

“My dad thinks we are dating,” Biju said, shrugging. “He approves anyway. While he’d rather I settled with a woman and gave him grandkids, he thinks you’re an okay second. At least you come with Jin.”

Junji laughed slightly, feeling relief settle in his stomach. He was riding a bit high with that information, and decided to put his temporary confidence to use.

“So, do you want to go out for dinner?” Junji asked.

Biju scoffed. “No,” he said. Junji’s stomach sank as his mind went blank. Had he read the situation wrong? Biju had said he liked him.

“If we are having dinner, I’m cooking it,” Biju continued. He had turned back to the medicine counter and thankfully missed Junji’s tiny crisis.

Junji beamed at Biju’s back. “Works for me,” he said. He didn’t care if his voice sounded a bit too love sick. He had a date with Biju.

Yeah, Junji owed the Sons of Agni for one thing, but he wasn’t even telling them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on Junji -> [ An Unknown Variable ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052776)  
> For more on Biju -> [ Healthy Competition ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071408)
> 
> More of these to come. I'll be honest, I got so busy with the main story I forgot about the side stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few short stories kicking around in the back of my head for this universe.
> 
> This one just started randomly writing itself today so...here it is.


End file.
